


marvel squad

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662





	marvel squad

**A group of women who were genetically enhanced by HYDRA called Suicide Squad**

**1\. Uma Thurman as Deathstroke**

****

**2\. Lucy Liu as Cupid**

****

**3\. Rinko Kikuchi as Duela Dent**

****

**4\. Emily Blunt as Empress 5. Charlize Theron as Enchantress**

****

**6\. Daryl Hannah as Deadshot**

****


End file.
